Fairy tail: Dark lightning gaiden
by yerci58
Summary: Gaiden situado después de los acontecimientos sucedidos en la Isla Tenrou y el time skip. De regreso en Magnolia los magos de fairy tail tratan de recuperar el tiempo perdido pero son sorprendidos por increíbles noticias del consejo mágico, desencadenado posiblemente la misión más difícil a la que se hayan enfrentado Natsu y compañia.


Capítulo 1: "Dark Ligth" es el objetivo

Es un día tranquilo en la gran ciudad de Magnolia, el sol brilla en lo alto del cielo, las personas van y vienen por las calles siempre apresuradas por llegar a su destino, se respira una gran armonía, incluso en el gremio de Fairy Tail algo poco usual, ya que el ambiente aquí siempre es ostentoso.

Ya dentro de los muros del gremio se observa una escena típica de desayuno, Natsu y Lucy sentados en una mesa hablando sobre tomar una misión divertida, mientras Happy los acompaña pero el solo tiene ojos para el pescado que está a punto de devorar.

En otra mesa cercana podemos ver cómo el equipo "shadow gear" tiene una de sus típicas reuniones pero son bruscamente interrumpidos por Gajeel quien se lleva arrastrando a Levy aún en contra de su voluntad para ir juntos en una misión.

Cerca de ellos aún en el comedor está Gray quién está a punto de utilizar su magia de hielo, -ice maker: helado- preparando así una pequeña copa de helado el cual toma Erza y le añada su jarabe favorito de fresas y comienza a degustarlo, algunos metros alejados de allí se encuentra Juvia quién está indecisa sobre acercarse al joven mago de hielo, pues su miedo a Erza es casi tan grande como el amor que siente por Gray.

Al fondo del salón en la barra del bar se está celebrando una gran competencia para elegir al mejor bebedor del gremio, Kana vs Makarov este es un duelo que levanta chispas. Es un día típico en el gremio pero entonces de la nada Max irrumpe en el salón gritando

\- estamos en serios problemas maestro, acabo de ver un escuadrón completo del consejo mágico que se dirige hacia aquí-

Estas palabras logran aterrar tanto al maestro que su embriaguez desaparece como por arte de magia, y se dispone a escapar cuanto antes pero su plan es frustrado por una bella Mirajane quien rápidamente lo atrapa para después atarlo y amordazarlo mientras expresa una sonrisa aterradora en su rostro.

\- Lo siento maestro pero debe comportarse como tal y recibir a nuestros invitados-

Le dice Mira, es entonces cuando de imprevisto las puertas del gremio se abren de manera estridente llamando la atención de todos dando paso al escuadrón encabezados por unos viejos conocidos de las hadas rebeldes de fairy tail, Lahar y Dorantbolt, quienes se abren paso a través del comedor hasta llegar justo delante de Makarov.

\- Muy buenos días Makarov-san, me alegra mucho ver qué todos se encuentran bien aún después de estos siete años-

Saluda cordialmente Lahar, pero ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando es rodeado súbitamente por la gran mayoría de los miembros del gremio quienes están expectantes a la situación. Como de costumbre es un gremio demasiado animado dice Lahar con un tono de inquietud en su voz, sin ningún esfuerzo Makarov se logra liberar de sus ataduras y le planta cara a sus invitados.

-Es un honor tener a tan distinguidos invitados en nuestro humilde gremio, pero puedo suponer que la razón de su visita no es solamente saludar a viejos conocidos ¿Me equivoco?—

Dice el maestro a lo que Lahar responde, tan perspicaz como siempre, no se equivoca, de hecho nuestra visita tiene un objetivo demasiado importante, venimos aquí para pedir de la colaboración de Fairy Tail para capturar a cierto criminal que está atentando contra la paz en Fiore.

-Y ¿Se puede saber de quién se trata?, ¿qué criminal es tan fuerte como para tener al consejo mágico tan preocupado?—

Pregunta Natsu interesado por conocer un poco más acerca de esta misteriosa persona, Su nombre es desconocido aún para nosotros, pero se refieren a él como "Dark ligth", contesta Lahar, a lo que todos quedan confundidos, nadie en el lugar había escuchado ese nombre anteriormente.

-En siete años los del consejo se han vuelto unos flojos, y pensar que un simple ladrón sin nombre es capaz de asustarlos de esta manera—

Dice el joven mago de fuego soltando una carcajada y siendo acompañado por los demás miembros del gremio, -Te equivocas—grita Lahar, cortando la risa de los presentes y en un momento de silencio toma la palabra.

-Este sujeto no es un ladrón común y corriente, anteriormente se le había pedido al gremio de Lamia Scale que capturara a "Dark Ligh", ellos enviaron a sus magos estrellas Lyon y Jura ya que se trataba de una misión de máxima prioridad—

-Entonces no debieron de batallar para capturar a ese tal "Dark ligth", el viejo es un tipo de monstruo al nivel de Erza—

Lo interrumpe Natsu esbozando una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-Te equivocas, de hecho ellos fueron capaz de acorralarlo y libraron una batalla, se dice que esta duró 5 dias y 5 noches, pero que al final "Dark Light" fue capaz de escapar, desde entonces Jura se ha negado a aceptar esta misión de nuevo-

Diciendo esto la moral del gremio decae hasta los suelos, rostros llenos de inquietud y en algunos casos caras de miedo se ven por todas partes, pero es entonces cuando se escucha una voz que grita –No hay duda de que esta será una misión de lo más divertida-, es el joven dragón slayer quien no puede contener la emoción de imaginar cómo será una batalla contra tan formidable enemigo.

-No te preocupes viejo del consejo deja todo en nuestras manos, nosotros atraparemos a ese ladrón, tenlo por seguro—

Estas palabras del mago de fuego fueron suficiente para levantar los ánimos de todos hasta las nubes, claro déjalo a notros, será pan comido, no te preocupes nosotros lo haremos, se podía escuchar por todo el gremio, Lahar pudo apreciar la atmosfera de seguridad que desprendía todos y cada uno de los magos dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa, pensando que en verdad ellos serían capaces de completar la misión.

\- Nuestros compañeros del grupo de investigación, descubrieron que posiblemente "Dark Ligth" se encuentre en "ciudad Caoba" por el momento, es muy difícil encontrar información sobre el tema así que es lo único en lo que podemos ayudar—

Dice el líder del escuadrón, Makarov se queda meditando un momento la situación, tratando de asimilar lo sucedido, -No te preocupes esto es mejor que nada, al menos ya tenemos una pista de por dónde empezar.

-Entonces dejo esto en sus capaces mano Maestro Makarov, espero que elija sabiamente a los encargados, creo que está de más decir que esta es una misión de alto secreto, así que les pido que sean lo más discretos posible, aunque creo que eso es imposible para ustedes—

Dice Lahar mientras da media vuelta y suelta una carcajada para disponerse a salir del recinto seguido de todos sus hombres, se disfruta de un momentáneo silencio, el cual es rápidamente interrumpido por los gritos eufóricos de todos los magos allí presentes, mientras tanto el maestro se encuentra sentado meditando aún la situación. –Viejo deja que vaya a esta misión yo soy el único capaz de vencer a este enemigo, por favor—no pierde el tiempo Natsu, pero es bruscamente interrumpido por Gray, -Ni lo pienses cerillo, esto no se trata solo de fuerza bruta también ocupamos ingenio y eso es algo de lo que careces—nada más termina de hablar el mago de hielo, ambos se enfrascan en una de sus típicas peleas, ignorándolos por completo Gallel se acerca al maestro diciéndole – no confié en estos niños aquí el único capaz de vencer a ese monstruo soy yo—pero lo interrumpe un emocionado Elfman,-Este es trabajo para un Hombre de verdad—y así sucesivamente todos y cada uno de los magos tratan de convencer a Makarov de ser elegidos para la misión.

Después de unos momentos de lucha incesante, el maestro calma las cosas con su fuerte voz diciendo, -Ya basta compórtense-, nada más oír esto la trifulca llega a su fin, creo que ya he decidido a quienes enviare a esta misión, no solo necesitamos poder, sino también inteligencia, pero la parte más importante será el trabajo en equipo, teniendo todo esto en cuenta creo que la mejor opción es enviar a las siguientes personas, haciendo una pausa todos quedan expectantes y tragan saliva esperando el gran anuncio, los elegidos son Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy y también Wendy, ustedes serán los encargados, contamos con ustedes muchachos para poner el nombre de Fairy Tail en lo más alto.

Tan pronto Lucy y Wendy escuchan el anuncio se llenan de terror, por favor maestro reconsidere mejor esa decisión, no podría llevar a Gallel o Elfman, comenta Lucy acompañada por Wendy, a lo que el maestro hace caso omiso pero pronto llega Erza, no te preocupes Lucy, tampoco tu Wendy si el maestro las escogió fue porque confía plenamente en sus habilidades, así que no les haría daño confiar en ustedes mismas; Además pueden contar con nosotros siempre les dice Gray, yo las protegeré a ambas grita emocionado Natsu, las palabras de apoyo de sus amigos llenan de valor a las pequeñas magas quienes terminan aceptando la misión con buena actitud.

-Creo que es momento de irnos a descansar, prepárense y duerman bien, mañana a las 10:00 de la mañana partiremos hacia ciudad Caoba—

Dice Erza quien sin perder el tiempo se convierte en la líder, todos están emocionados así que se apresuran a salir con dirección a sus hogares para preparar todos los pormenores.

Es el amanecer de un nuevo día nuestros héroes se encuentran todos en el vestíbulo del gremio listos para partir hacia su nueva aventura, todos sus compañeros están allí para desearles éxito en la misión, -No se preocupen regresaremos rápido, será pan comido-, dice Natsu con su confianza característica, Gray solamente se limita a hacer un pequeño gesto de desaprobación a las palabras de su compañero, Lucy y Wendy se ven un poco más segura acerca de la misión y son aconsejadas por Mirajane, Erza Se despide cordialmente del maestro y finalmente emprenden su viaje hacia ciudad Caoba, las espalda de los 5 magos se van perdiendo en el horizonte a medida que se alejan mientras sus compañeros los despiden desde la entrada al gremio, a lo lejo pueden observar como nada más emprender el viaje comienzan las riñas entre ellos, Natsu golpeando a Gray, erza golpeando a ambos para detenerlos, Lucy y Wendy asustadas del poder de la gran titania, es aquí cuando el maestro piensa, "Tal vez haya cometido un error en mi decisión".


End file.
